The present application is directed to a cartridge for use with an image forming device and, more particularly, to a cartridge with a handle movable between open and closed orientations for mounting the cartridge within the image forming device.
Image forming devices use toner for producing images on a media sheet. The toner may be housed within a cartridge that is removable from the image forming device. Removal and installation of the cartridges may occur during initial start-up of the device, when the toner has been depleted from the cartridge, and miscellaneous other occurrences.
The cartridges include a body with an interior reservoir for containing the toner. The cartridge may include a variety of elements that are exposed on the exterior of the body, such as a photoconductive drum for laser image forming devices, a shutter for moving the toner from the reservoir, and projections sized and positioned for installing the cartridge into the body. The cartridge may be difficult to handle and manipulate by the user during installation and removal from the device. The user should be careful to prevent from contacting the cartridge in a manner that could damage the delicate elements on the exterior. Further, the user should be careful during removal to prevent getting toner on their fingers and hands. Handling of the cartridge is further complicated because the cartridge may mount within the image forming device in various locations.
The cartridge should further be constructed to prevent toner leakage from the interior reservoir. Toner leaks may result in print defects, and toner inadvertently contacting the user or the user workstation. The cartridge should also be constructed to work properly to form quality images, yet not be constructed in a manner that greatly increases the overall cost of the cartridge. Cost may be a major factor in the purchasing decisions of consumers when selecting a cartridge.